creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TrueHorror
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:TrueHorror/Hello, MrDupin page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 18:34, January 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Assistance Hi TrueHorror. I'll be glad to help you out. Before I get to your issue first, I want to point some things out, as you are new to the wiki. When you are editing a user's talk page, it is advised you add a header (like this: Header Title Here ) above your message. Also, don't forget to sign your posts on a talk page to let the user know who left him the message. To do that, simply add ~~~~ at the bottom of your message. If you have any questions about that, feel free to ask. Onwards to your story. First of all, I have to admit I am no expert in macabre writing; I've never even written one such piece myself. Second, I suggest you take a look at the Writing Advice blogs. I'm sure they'll be of great help. Before I give you my advice, I would like to know what sort of story you want to write. Give me any info you can and want to share (including, but not limited to, length, setting, perspective, style etc). MrDupin (talk) 18:24, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please don't post unfinished/incomplete blogs as they could be misconstrued as spam. I deleted your most recent blog as there is little content or topic there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, January 28, 2016 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Assistance I'm afraid I haven't written any pasta set in a dreamworld of sorts, so I can't be of much help. Only thing I can say is that adding a bizarre and weird twist in the dreamworld will do your story wonders. Have the dream be a little bit different from the real world at first, and it progressively gets weirded and weirder. Personally this is the general direction I would take this. Essentially, make the dreamworld feel like a dream. Sorry I couldn't help more, and good luck. Don't forget to post your story in the Writer's Workshop when you finish it. MrDupin (talk) 23:19, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back! Warning As you've created drama by throwing hissy-fits in the past, I would STRONGLY advise against doing it now. Doing so will lead to a lengthy ban for harassment/general shit-stirring. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:46, March 1, 2016 (UTC)